When The Rain Falls
by The Ruby Red Raven
Summary: My first story. SXS, JXM slight pairings. vampire fiction. Serenity is running away from her mother to live with her brother and Mai, when a strange man nearly runs her over. final chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: this is set in an alternate universe and is rated T due to swearing, blood and sexual scenes.

Some OOC (especially with Serenity- I decided to make her a little more kick-ass. Please don't hate me.)

**Prologue.**

**When The Rain Falls…**

The rain plummeted down as heavy icy cold drops. The streets were deserted of both people and cars, except for the dark blue Mercedes. The driver slammed his foot harder on the gas ignoring the slashing hail outside and as he was going so fast he didn't see the small figure run out into the road.

The driver braked hard and the car skidded before coming to a complete stop inches away from the lunatic who was playing chicken with a speeding sports car. Serenity's only thought was to get to the bus shelter and then get her big brother to pick her up in his truck; she hadn't seen the blue Merc and as it squealed to a stop she had jumped back, slipped on the wet curb and fallen onto her ass.

Deciding to give the foolish kid a piece of his mind, he threw open the car door and strode towards her, heedless of the rain drenching him. He stared down at the girl; she wasn't a child anymore he noticed. She had long auburn hair kept back with a denim bandana; she also wore slightly baggy jeans and matching waistcoat over a small blue halter neck. She wore faded sneakers and was carrying a large pink and purple hippy-flower-print duffel bag. Her face a perfect oval and her eyes were large olive green ones that now stared at him with slight disgust.

"What do you think you are doing?" his voice was cold and unforgiving.

He had warm brown hair that was going darker by the minuet due to the unrelenting rain, his eyes were a sharp piercing blue that were as cold as a winter in Serbia. He wore a dark silk shirt and black leather trousers that fitted snugly over his long legs. To complete the outfit a fossil-grey leather trench coat fanned out behind him.

" You nearly ran me down and you have the nerve to ask me what I think I'm doing! You prick! You should be saying sorry." The girl snapped at him. She had managed to pick herself off of the cold concrete and was now glaring at him because she was a head shorter than him she had to tilt her head up giving her face an even more determined look.

"I'm not the one who ran out in the middle of the road, playing stupid games." His voice was still cool but now there was something underneath it, something that was colder, harder and even more terrifying than his annoyance.

Turning on his heel, the stranger strode back to his car. Serenity realising that he wouldn't look back at her picked up her bag and started heading in the direction she hoped was the one where her brother and his new wife lived. The cars horn jolted her out of her personal dilemma of being completely and totally lost.

_That arrogant asshole!_ She thought seething silently at him. Deciding on the spot to show the rotten pig exactly what she thought of him with a one-finger gesture.

But to her surprise before she could show him, the car stopped beside her and the passenger side door swung open.

"Get in and don't ask questions." The stranger ordered.

If it got her a free ride and out of this bloody storm she was game, Serenity leapt into the car without a moment's hesitation or thought to whom this enigmatic man was.

I know! I left a bit of a cliffhanger. This is my first story and I hope you all enjoyed it and the first chapter Home should be out soon.

Best wishes ShadiSatr13 xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the feedback! On the prologue/first chapter I forgot to declaim that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters but I do own the story and the plot.

**Home.**

_**Rriinngg rriinngg**_

_Dammit! _A lazy brown eye popped open, the digital clock on the bedside table glowed the time in neon red numbers. _2:45! Who the hell phones a guy at 2:45 in the bloody morning!_

Joey Wheeler struggled to sit up a couple of times before realising what was anchoring him down on the bed. His wife was half on the bed half off, her right arm was carelessly thrown over his naked chest and her head was resting on his shoulder, her wild golden curls hid most of her face.

Joey smiled as he slipped out from under Mai's arm with some regret and picked up the receiver to the phone.

"Whoever this is better have a good excuse to waking me up. People tend to sleep when it's three in the morning." He muttered at the person at the other end.

"Ma? What? No, Serenity isn't here."

"Missing! When? How?"

"But I live on the other side of the city. Serenity doesn't even know what street I live on."

"Yeah I'm on my way. Yeah see you ma."

Mai opened her eyes to see Joey struggling to put his jacket and shoes on at the same time. He finally managed to get himself sorted and snatched up his keys while heading for the front door.

"Honey? What's wrong? Where are you going?" she asked her voice was husky from sleep and she looked tempting and warm.

Joey glanced up and Mai saw the worried expression in his eyes. " I'm going to see my mother. Serenity ran away last night." He answered.

"Wait! I'll go with you."

Serenity glanced at the Weirdo again. That's how she thought of him now seeing as he hadn't offered his name. She hadn't bothered to ask either.

" That's the fourth time you looked at me." He stated calmly. "Do I have something on my face?" He kept his eyes on the road but could feel her glaze shoot back toward his face. _What was he thinking? Telling this kid to get in his car… wait he didn't tell her he ordered her to. _He thought with self-disgust._ But she hadn't exactly put up a fight. She jumped in the minuet the door opened. Didn't her mother teach her not to talk to strange men? And I'm practically the king of strange men. _The last part was thought with a dry humour no one but his friends would understand.

"You have a name?" she asked.

"Seto. What's yours?""

"Serenity Wheeler. Seto what?" she said trying in vain to make conversation.

"Just Seto."

"Congratulations, you just answered my question with more than one word." She muttered sarcastically.

"Want some gum?" serenity asked holding the bright pink wrapper out to the driver.

"No." he didn't even look at her.

Serenity shrugged before popping the strawberry gum into her own mouth. Which promptly fell open when she saw the house.

It was old. It stood seven stories tall with circular towers as corners and spiral rooftops, it was made out of dark grey stone and the property were surrounded by a black iron-wrought fence and a matching gate led into the grounds, the initials _GK _were welded on to the top of the gate_. It looked like it belong in a fairy tale or a creepy horror movie. _ Serenity thought.

"What is this place?" she asked in awe.

"Home." He answered simply.

"Yeah real nice. Look I need to go to my brother." She said. She was starting to feel self-conscious.

" You don't know where he is though." Seto got out of the car. The rain still hammered down from the sky.

"Yeah but…hey how come you know that I was lost?" Serenity followed suit then turned and slammed the door as hard as she could.

"You were pretty blatant about it." He said. he ignored what she did to his car and started to walk up the steps that lead to the front door. "You can stay here until the rain stops."

Serenity ran to catch up with him. "Why?"

"Out of the kindness of my heart." He chuckled at an invisible joke. He pushed the door open and then held it for her.

The foyer was dark and smelled rather musty, like it hadn't been cleaned in a decade. Despite the smell it was decorated with rich mahogany wood panelling on the walls and floors. A rich crimson rug with gold edging lay by the door.

"If you follow me I can show you a room."

Serenity followed him down a corridor equally as dark as the foyer and decorated in the same way the walls were lined with doors and what looked like priceless paintings and small sculptures.

He stopped at one of the doors near the end of the hallway, Seto pushed the door open showing a large beautifully decorated room, there were two doors leading out of the room besides the one Serenity and Seto just entered from.

"Ones a closet and the other is a bathroom. Don't leave your room and don't let anyone in. unless it's me." He murmured.

"What do you mean? Hey I'm talking to you!" Serenity called at his retreating back.

"Just do what I say and I'll bring you some dinner later." He closed the door in her face.

Seto stalked into a room dimly lit by a small fire in the hearth. The room had once been a study or drawing room, it's wall were covered in floor-to-ceiling book cases all of the jammed with thick dusty volume.

Two of the three men already in the room looked up at Seto's arrival.

"Thought I heard you bring something else here." One tried conversationally. He looked to be about twenty-five, six foot two. He had short blood hair and dark blue-grey eyes.

"He did. A young mortal girl." Amelda spoke softly. He had a feminine appearance with dark red hair and cool silver grey eyes. He was lounged on an expensive antique settee, his booted feet resting on the arm, a thick book covered in green leather sat open in his hands. He hadn't looked up when Seto had entered and didn't look up now, his eyes stayed on his book.

"Is she pretty?" Valon asked. He was the youngest out of all of them. His spiky light brown hair and soft light blue eyes still held some of his innocence.

"Beautiful." Amelda answered, he turned a page in his book.

"Are you nuts?!" Raphael, the blonde raged throwing his empty shot glass at Seto's head.

Seto caught the glass and set it down a table then moved over to Amelda and casually shoved his feet of the armrest.

"She had nowhere else to go."

"So? Dammit man, you can't go around picking up strays cause you feel sorry for them."

" I nearly killed her."

"Seto." It was Amelda who spoke. His voice was soft and understanding.

"Not like that with my car… she just ran out in front of me."

"Well if you don't want to go near her that's okay…I'm looks after her." Valon smirked with a cheeky wink.

"The hell you will!" the other three males in the room shouted.

"Look as soon as the storm stops, she going home. Until then the less she knows and has to do with us the better." Seto explained.

"The storm won't let up for another five days. And then there will be flooding on all major roads." Amelda looked at each of his friends in turn. "She gonna be here for a while."

**Author's Note**: okay so there it is! Please review and give me any suggestions to improve!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **here's chapter three! I tried to make it longer than the last two okay! It is also has a very gory scene in it, maybe I should change the rating to an M let me know. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

_**Recap:**_

"_The storm won't let up for another five days. And then there will be flooding on all major roads." Amelda looked at each of his friends in turn. "She gonna be here for a while."_

**Dreams And Memories.**

"Shit! Shit! And double fucking shit!" Raphael roared. He clenched his fists so hard a small drop of blood oozed out where his long nail pierced the skin.

His friends all stared at him intently. Raphael slowly uncurled his hands then ran them impatiently through his hair.

"Well I kinda like the idea of having a girl around. It'll be way more interesting than you three." Valon said his usual smirk in place. "I can see it now…she's scared and lonely and I'll be there to help her and she'll be so grateful, she'll…OW!" Valon turned out of his daydream to glare at Seto who had just cuffed the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Valon wanted to know.

"Serenity isn't going to come out of her room. She doesn't even know you three exist. Do I make my self clear?" Seto bared his teeth when no one answered. "I said do I make myself clear?"

"You make yourself clear Seto." Amelda murmured as he rolled off the settee in a fluid and graceful movement. Turning he set the book down on a small end table.

_But what if she does find out about us? What will you do then Seto?_

_Get out of my head Amelda. _

_Seto… she is smart…she won't settle for anything but the truth. You know this._

_I said get out! _

If she finds out you'll have to kill her or change her…are you willing to do that Seto? Can you do that?

"She won't find out!" Seto snarled before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

Amelda sighed. Out of all of them he knew Seto the best and had been with him the longest. He knew Seto was still brooding over his death so long ago and had never forgiven what he was.

"What was that about?" Raphael asked. He knew of Amelda's psychic abilities and they unnerved the hell out of him.

"It's nothing. I'm going to bed." Amelda stated he snatched up the green book he was reading before and strolled out of the same door Seto had gone out of.

Raphael and Valon stared at one another for a few moments before heading out of one of the other doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey wheeler paced the small office of detective Martin Wilson. Marty was tired and really did not feel up to having him and his team gallivanting all over the city looking for a sulking 17-year-old brat. But when that brat's brother, her sister-in-law and her mother were all glaring daggers at you for suggesting them going home and looking for her when the rain stops it changes a man perspective.

"And what if she drowns huh? What if she gets caught in the rain and get that cold thingy?" Joey raged.

"You mean hypothermia?" Mai asked. She and her mother in law were sitting down on the terribly uncomfortable chairs. She shifted slightly as her ass started to go numb. "Joey darling, Serenity's not stupid. She'll get out the rain and she'll be just fine you'll see."

"Mai's right Joseph. But that doesn't mean I'm going home and waiting for her to turn up on my doorstep detective. What would you do if it was your daughter? Just wait for her to get out of this mood and come home?" Mrs. Wheeler said.

"Look your girls over 16. Legally I can't do anything until she's been missing for over 24 hours but I know what you mean so here's what I can do, I'll get a couple of my best men to go round the city and just look out for her. If and when she has been missing for 24 hours I'll organised a full search for her okay?" Marty suggested.

"That's better. Now do you have the name of a motel nearby?"

"No ma. You can stay with us till we find Serenity." Joey said shaking his head. His messy blonde hair fell into his face and he shoved it irritably away.

"Thank you Joseph." Mrs. Wheeler murmured softly.

As they left Marty let out another heavy sigh and rested his head in his hands. He hated parents who fussed over their children coming home a few hours late, more than likely the girl would turn up in the morning all full of apologies and such. Lifting his head he called out for Carlos and Marks to come to his office. They were two of his best men after all a promise is a promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey unlocked the door to his and Mai's apartment; Mai had a supporting arm around his mother. Joey was surprised to noticed she actually looked old despite the fact she couldn't be any older than 45.

Mai helped her onto the couch and made noises about making a pot of tea as she headed towards the kitchen.

"It's not much but it's what we got." Joey muttered. He didn't understand why he was nervous about his own mother being in his home. "There's a spare room there and the bathroom is to the right…" Joey trailed off miserably and shoved his hands in his pockets because he didn't know what else to do with them.

"It's beautiful Joey. I like the wallpaper." His mother mumbled. Joey wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

" Yeah Mai gave the whole apartment a makeover when she moved in." Joey said a quick easy grin flashed, as he thought about the argument he and Mai had about Mai flat deniable to move in with him until the apartment was 'liveable'.

" She has done a good job." His mother looked helplessly around the tiny living room. She looked up at Joey who was still standing, his shoulders hunched, his hands stuck deep into his jeans pockets and his head down. _What went wrong? When did I lose that cheerful young boy that was my son?_

"Joey" Mai had come back into the room; she held a small cork tray with three steaming cups of tea.

"Oh right" Joey looked around for a clear surface to put the tea; he finally found a spot on the coffee table after rearranging some of the junk that once covered it completely. "There!" he said triumphantly.

Mai and Mrs. wheeler exchanged softhearted looks before picking up their tea. "Don't worry Mrs. W. we'll find Serenity." Mai claimed confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun sunk to the east. A glorious rainbow of yellow, red, pink and purple bled into the sky around it. He watched it hide behind one of the pyramids before finally falling and setting the world around in darkness. 

"Amazing is it not?" the woman behind him was still no more than a girl. She long blue-silver hair and dark blue eyes that held pure innocence.

"_I love this time of day. Or night rather." He turned to her, a small smile played at his lips. He was the chief advisor to the pharaoh. She was a homeless, orphaned street urchin and yet here she was in one of the spare rooms in the palace. _

_As if she was reading his thoughts, she ducked her head; her face was pink from being embarrassed. "You saved me. I'm indebted to you." She lifted her head and he thought he could see traces of love in those gorgeous sapphire eyes. _

"_You do not owe me anything. Kisara." He reached out and gently ran a hand over her arm. She turned and stared up at him. To his horror tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_Don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered hoping to soothe her. _

"_I'm crying because I love you." She wept. _

"_Kisara…I love you too." _

_Her face filled with hope and awe. "Will you love me forever?"_

_Taken aback from the question he could only nod. _

"_In a thousand years would you love me?"_

_Another nod._

"_If you died and we were together for all eternity, will you be loyal to me and only to me?"_

"_Yes." He didn't understand where she was going with these questions. _

"_Kiss me, I love you."_

_He turned and kissed her softly on her lips. He closed his eyes and didn't notice Kisara's own turn crimson. She reared her head back and sunk her now pointed teeth into his neck. He gave a strangled cry and fell limp against her. _

_As black rimmed his vision he could just make out Kisara rake her nails over the side of her neck, leaving deep gashes that oozed thick black blood. Supporting his head she brought his mouth to the gashes. He drank like a child, with no will of his own. _

"_What…what are you?" he murmured, he had no strength left and his head was spinning. His vision blurred and then everything was swallowed up by darkness. _

" I am everything. I am forever and so will you be my love." In the distance he heard her whisper it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto woke with a start. The dregs of the nightmare still swirling in his mind, groaning he threw the cover off him and went to stand by the window. It was still dark but he could sense the sun would be rising soon.

"Are you okay?"

Seto whirled around to see Amelda leaning in the doorway. He was wearing an old pair of jogging pants and his chest was bear so he had probably come straight from his room.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked coldly. His azure eyes flashed dangerously.

"You were screaming and it woke me up. I came to see if you were okay before it woke Raphael or Valon. Can you imagine what might have happened if you did?" Amelda straightened and walked calmly into the room. Seto turned back to the window.

"You know the dream then?" Seto finally said ignoring Amelda's question.

"If you can called it that. Personally I'd call it a memory." Amelda sighed then dug around in a pocket in his pyjamas before finding a crumpled cigarette box. Flipping the lid revealed two equally crumpled cigarettes.

"Want one?" Amelda said holding one out to Seto.

Seto took the stick and then opened the bedside table drawer to collect the lighter he knew was there. Lighting his cigarette he threw the lighter to Amelda, who was now sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed.

" Kisara?"

"Yeah. Dammit!" Seto raked a hand through his already dishevelled hair. He glared out of the window again; a small dot of lighter sky showed the sun was starting to rise.

"She killed you. You have a right to feel a little bitter."

"She didn't just damn me, she tricked me. Bugger I thought I was I love with her. And after 5000 years some would think I'd be over it by now."

"Do you think we are above loving mortals Seto? Do think that we can't? I was in love a mortal once." Amelda glared at Seto anger flared up in his silver eyes.

"I don't think we can't love. But Amelda can we ever survive it? I mean think about it. We live in darkness, they in the light. And Kisara never loved me. What happened with this mortal you loved?" Seto turned to face the second man while taking a deep drag on the cigarette.

"It was a long time ago. What was done was done and nothing can change that." Amelda stared at Seto with sharp eyes and cold fury.

"If you don't want to talk just say so." Seto hunched his shoulder defensibly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Amelda stubbed his cigarette out on the palm of his hand and then watched the skin heal instantly leaving a small red mark that would fade by lunchtime. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Amelda, but you annoy the hell outta me when you just decide to come to my room." Seto said with a grin.

"What are friends for if not to annoy one another?" with that Amelda swaggered out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note:** there's chapter three please review! I'll update as soon as possible. Sorry Serenity isn't in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **thanks for all the reviews!Here's chapter 4 sorry it took me so long!

Breakfast 

Seto marched into the kitchen to see that everyone else was here, everyone but Serenity that was. It was a welcome sight anyway, with Raphael cooking bacon and eggs, Valon cooking French toast and both of them fighting over who had more room on the stove. Amelda was sitting at the table with a cup of tea spiked with blood at his elbow, he was reading that same green book again and his feet were propped up on the table.

Vampires needed blood but the older you got the less often you needed it. For one who was newly turned like Valon, they needed blood nearly every day. For one as old as Seto, they needed blood once a month. But as Seto and his small 'clan' only drank animal blood they needed it more often so Seto and Amelda had it once every two weeks, Raphael had it once a week and Valon had to have it twice a day, he often mixed it with his sodas.

Seto went about setting up food to take to Serenity. Amelda glanced over but didn't say anything. Seto walked out again; as he was heading down the corridor he heard a loud crash and then Valon shouting "you ass! That was my breakfast!"

Raphael replied with "it was on my side of the stove."

"The hell it was! And even if it was there was no need for you to throw it out of the window!"

"I didn't throw out of the window, the window wasn't even open"

"Why don't you say that to my face…"

Seto smiled softly, although he would be ash before he'd admit it he liked listening to Valon and Raphael argue about nothing worth arguing about…there was something normal about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

Seto after storming out of the study went to take dinner to Serenity. She had fallen asleep on the small couch in her room. She wasn't wearing much, a blue-purple and black tie-dye t-shirt that fell to about mid-thigh.

_Seto had felt bad because he had forgotten to bring her food when arguing with everyone in the study. He had set the food down and picked her up to put her in the bed. _

_He remembered how she had sighed and shifted comfortably in his arms. It had made his silent heart ache. He wanted her to sigh when she was awake and in his arms, under him. _

_He had shaken the thought off. She was a guest. Nothing else, she here because of the downpour outside. When the rain stopped falling he would go on with his life and she would go on with hers…she would grow old…get married…have children…grandchildren. He couldn't understand why there was a mix of jealousy and wild anger eating at him from inside for the man who got to call her his wife. _

_Seto had put on the bed and covered her with the covers then walked out. He had locked the door for her own protection. _

_Flashback ends_

Seto studied the sleeping form, she had hardly moved from last night. Deciding she had to eat something Seto leaned over and roughly shook her awake.

Serenity started and then gaped at Seto. How was it that he looked like he just spent a week in a spa and she felt bed- haggled and grumpy. He was wearing leather pants again, she tried-and failed- not to notice how snug they were. This time the top was cotton and white, it accented how pale his was.

Seto cleared his throat. "Sorry, but you didn't have a any dinner last night so I thought you should have some breakfast." He lifted the tray he was holding.

Serenity stared at the food on the tray. It was heaped with food; there were five slices of toast held in a fancy silver stack. There were small glass bowls of butter, marmalade and three different types of jam. There were also four bowls of different cereals and a glass of apple juice and a glass of orange juice.

" Is that all for me?" Serenity asked.

"Uh…yeah." Seto looked faintly embarrassed.

"That's way too much, I couldn't eat half of that." Serenity gasped. " I know why don't you join me."

" Join you?"

" Help me eat it." Serenity explained.

"Okay" Seto set the tray on the bed and then climbed so he was sitting crossed legged on the spread. He picked a piece of toast and easily buttered and spread strawberry jam evenly over it.

Serenity chose one of the bowls of cereal and glanced out side. Her heart sank at the steady rain. Seto noticed and sighed.

"It going to keep up for a couple of days and then there's bound to be flooding."

Not wanting to see her upset Seto held out his toast "here try some."

Serenity laughed and leaned forward and took a generous bite. She then held out her spoon, loaded with colourful sugar puffs to Seto "try." She smiled.

Seto allowed her to feed him the cereal. He laughed himself; the sound wasn't the cold chuckle or the humourless snort she had heard before. This sound was full of humour; his blue eyes that were normally cold were now warm and friendly. This Seto looked completely different from the one she met yesterday.

Before she could even think, Serenity pressed her lips to his. Seto froze as lust slammed into his gut. Serenity gently pulled back. She looked slightly shocked.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…" she never got to finish her sentence because Seto set down his toast and took her bowls and put that down too. He then took her face gently in his hands and pressed his lips firmly on hers.

Where her kiss had been playful and good-natured, seto's was more serious and more possessive. He gently teased her lips open and slipped his tongue into her warm sweet mouth. Serenity moaned and her arms came up to encircle his neck. Seto arms came around her slender waist and pulled her closer.

Slowly they both pulled away. Neither noticed that they still held one another. Serenity was breathless and her eyes were clouded with desire. Seto dropped his arms and backed off the bed. He had to get away from her…he could feel the beast rise up inside him. Hungering for him to take her now.

"No one…no one has ever kissed me like that…made me feel like that." Serenity sounded almost awed at the experience. Seto stared at her. She so very nearly undid him.

"Was that the first time someone kissed you?" he said forgetting that she had started it.

"Of course not." Serenity felt her blood boil with anger. " But that was the first time someone stuck their tongue down my throat." The anger and embarrassment had given her cheeks a warm red glow.

" I have to lock the door." Seto told her as he walked out.

"What? You can't just walk outta here! Aren't you listening to me!" she jumped out as Seto closed the door. She then heard the small click of the lock. " You son of a bitch! Open this door! SETO! SETO? Open this door you bastard." She pulled at the door handle even though she knew it was futile.

Flopping down on the bed, Serenity stared at the door in defeat. She looked around the room when an idea came to her. Just how would Seto like to come in a find the room a tip? She was going to enjoy seeing his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelda sat in the study where he and the others had met last night. He was reading the green book as he waited for Seto to come in. sure enough as Amelda turned a page Seto slammed into the room, he headed straight to the bar in the corner. He didn't acknowledge Amelda and went about pouring a shot of straight vodka; he knocked it back and immediately poured himself another.

"So she kissed you and you're taking the blame." Amelda stated to get the older vampire's attention. He glanced up and saw the cold look from Seto, shrugged and went back to his book.

" I frenched her. She never experienced that and I shouldn't have done it. She mad at me now."

"There's a first time for everything. I think she is actually mad at you because she enjoyed it and she barely knows you."

"Whatever. What is that book you are always reading?" Seto asked to change the subject.

"Gozaburo Kaiba's personal journal. You would not believe how arrogant this man was." Amelda laughed.

"Don't mention him." Seto snarled, his fangs clearly visible.

Amelda glanced at the door and smiled softly when he heard a loud crash followed by cursing only his advanced hearing could hear. "Your little mortal's wreaking her room. Such anger. And frustration. Did you lock her in?"

" I had to it was for her own safety" Seto tried to justify his actions.

" Her safety against what we are or against what you feel for her?"

"What are you talking about Amelda?"

"You're in love with her."

The door opened and Raphael peered in. "whose making that ruckus?" he inquired. Valon appeared behind him looking slightly mussed and very tired.

"What with all the noise?" he moaned. Valon was the youngest, he had been changed for nearly fifty years now but somehow he had kept all his innocence while Seto, Amelda and Raphael had all grown up rather quickly after their transformation.

"It's nothing go back to bed." Seto told them. Reluctantly they both did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serenity tossed the china lamp at the door, the lamp exploded into thousands of little pieces and the door remained untouched.

"Fucking hell! What in gods name is that door made out of?" she screamed, surrounding her were books papers clothes and other things. The room looked like a stampede of elephants ran through it. A stampede of elephants high on sugar that is. Serenity then approached the door. Looking at the keyhole an idea came to her.

She quickly searched the apartment for a pen; she found one under a pile of her clothes, where she had thrown them at the window. The ballpoint cartridge easily fitted in the keyhole, jiggling it about a bit; Serenity smiled triumphantly when she heard the lock click open.

Without looking back Serenity hurried out of the room. The hall was empty and looked even smarter and grander than it had last night. The hall was lined with doors, stepping up and opening each one and poking her head in just to see what the room looked like before opening another door. All the rooms seemed to be bedrooms.

_Why did Seto put me right at the end of the hall? It's not like anyone else lives here. There are no maids or anyone else. It completely empty. _

Hearing a noise from the next door, Serenity went and opened it a crack. All she saw was red. It was everywhere, glistening blood all over the floor. Then a boy fell, he landed with his face towards her, and his eyes were open and deep grey-purple. His hair was long and dark; it fluttered behind him like wings, as it seemed to take him forever to fall. Serenity watched in horror as his unique eyes went dull and dead. Serenity seemed to be frozen there. Then she heard the laugh.

Without thinking she raced back to her room, shut the door and did the first thing that occurred to her. She crawled into the closet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelda's eyes flew open. He had been taking a nap on the settee and dreaming he saw death. Blood all over the floor…dead eyes staring. Amelda swore violently and then dashed out of the study shouting for Seto.

Seto heard Amelda and met him halfway down the stairs. "What is it?" Seto asked coldly. He then noticed that his friend was freaked out by something. Seto knew it took a lot to freak out Amelda. "Amelda?"

"Serenity saw something."

"Impossible. I locked her in her room."

" You ever stop and think that maybe she knows how to pick a lock?" Amelda retorted angrily.

"Shit." Seto headed for Serenity's room with Amelda right behind him.

When the men reached the room they saw the mess Seto went stared. "What the hell happened here?"

"She did this her self." Amelda murmured hoping to calm him down. He did a quick mental search of the room. Seto was in shock at the debris and was wondering how such a small girl could cause such chaos. Then he caught it. A whiff of fear. It was coming from the closet.

_She hid in the closet. _

_She is unhurt?_

Yes.

_Good. _

_You should open the door. If she sees me she is most likely to freak out. She knows you. _

Slowly, so he didn't startle her Seto opened the door. She was huddled there with her hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed tight.

"Serenity? Are you okay?" Seto asked softly.

Serenity's eyes shot open and she tried to back her self further into the closet.

"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." Seto promised.

"I think it's time we told you the truth. About everything." Amelda whispered.

**Author's note:** a little cliffhanger. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Truth and Deception**_

Marty hurried into the room, like they had last night Joey was pacing, Mai and Margaret. (**A/N1:** I don't know Joey and Serenity's mom's real name and I didn't want to keep writing Mrs. Wheeler all the time. Call me lazy) were sitting down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. All three stared at him with some hope. Marty placed himself behind his desk. Even though it was small and an ugly gun metal rather than a large mahogany one, Marty enjoyed the look of power and authorisation it gave him. "Hello, I'm glad you all managed to make it now …" Marty started only to be cut off by Joey.

"Have you found my sister?" he demanded.

"No. like I told you yesterday she has to be missing for 24 hours or more before an official search can be made." Marty continued before Joey could interrupt again. "However we may have gotten a lead." He held out the photograph of the bright pink and purple hippy print bag to them. "Do you recognise this bag?"

"Y-yes. Oh god that's Serenity's bag." Margaret Wheeler sobbed out.

Marty nodded solemnly and then held out another photo, this time of a boy about thirteen. He had long, shaggy black hair; his eyes were open and staring. "How about him? Do you know this boy?"

"Never seen him before." Mai answered looking at the photo. "Is he dead?" she asked her face paling quickly.

Marty nodded again. "His name is Mokubah Kaiba. He died from severe blood loss, he was found stuffed in your sister's bag. Has Serenity ever mentioned that name?"

"No. detective, are you implying that Serenity did this? She wouldn't she couldn't!" hysteria was rising up in Mai's throat; through sheer will she swallowed it.

Marty sighed. "Okay let me tell you a bit of history, about the Kaibas. About a century ago the Kaibas were the wealthiest and most aristocratic family around these parts. Then all in one night they died, murdered." Mart paused to see how this news affected his audience.

Mai had let out a thin whimper that had her husband going to her and wrapping his arms protectively around her. Joey's face was pale but his eyes were damning the detective to hell and back. Margaret face paled and her eyes went glassy, but when her son put a hand on her shoulder and her daughter-in-law gripped her had, she managed to shake off the dizziness in her vision.

Marty nodded and continued. "All we know is that it was put down as a home invasion gone badly. You see back then they didn't have half the stuff we have nowadays. No-one knows who did it…the only family member to survive the attack was Gozaburo's youngest son, Noah. Noah had hidden in the closet and had seen everything but he refused to talk. He told the police that his brother, Seto had made them promise not to hurt anyone." Marty continued. He studied the three pale faces in front of him. Joey was still holding his wife and his hand was on his mother's shoulder, the two women were clutching hands. They looked like a family.

"Mokubah is a direct descendant of Noah Kaiba. After Noah was found back then mokubah was with his parents who died two years ago in a car accident. That family is cursed to lead short lives since Gozaburo died a hundred years ago."

"You believe whoever did this to that poor boy has my little girl." Margaret wept.

Marty only nodded unsure what to say to this emotionally distraught woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" You had to show her, didn't you?" Seto snapped as he picked up an unconscious Serenity and set her down on the bed. Amelda shrugged then let out a small chuckle.

Flashback 

Serenity stared at seto's hand cautiously before accepting it and allowing him to help her out of the closet.

"_You promise? You'll tell me everything?" she asked staring at Amelda warily. _

"_Serenity, this is Amelda. He has been my friend for a long time." _

" _An honour." Amelda inclined his head towards her. Serenity was a little flustered; no guy has ever been so polite to her. _

_Serenity stared from one man to the other, wondering what they had to tell her that made them nervous. _

"_Well?" she demanded getting a little impatient. _

"_What would you say if I told you…what would you say if I told you we were …vampires?" Seto asked, barely whispering the last word. _

"_Vampires? Yeah right!" serenity laughed. _

"_It's true. We are vampires." Amelda snapped, his own patience being tested. _

"_Yeah and I'm Mary Poppins." Serenity retorted angrily. _

"_Don't be ridiculous. You aren't in a fairy tale." Amelda snarled, pealing his lips back so she could clearly see his fangs. _

"_Oh Mary mother of god" serenity managed before she collapsed. _

Flashback end 

"Sorry Seto but she would have found out anyway." He expression turned serious for a moment. "I wonder who the boy she saw was and who killed him."

" Wasn't me." Seto brushed away Serenity bangs gently.

"Hmm? I know but there's someone in this house that's duping us. Valon is too young. I think its Raphael."

Seto's head snapped up. "Why Raphael? We've know him for a long time."

"Yes but he's the…" Amelda froze then gave a gasp of pain. Turning without any explanation he ran out of the room. Seto glanced down at Serenity before running after Amelda.

Seto caught up with Amelda at Valon's room. Lying on the floor Valon was bleeding badly from a wound at his neck. Black shiny blood soaked his shirt and skin dripping on to the floor. Amelda was leaning over him trying to stop the bleeding with his jacket.

"Help." Amelda shouted at him. Seto shook off his own jacket and helped put pressure on the wound.

"Some one bit him." he told Seto.

"Yes, rather funny isn't it?" Raphael stood in the doorway; his shirt and chin were stained with the black blood of a vampire.

"What did you do?" Amelda demanded.

" I showed him his place. Poking his nose in my business about some punk that believed this house belonged to him. Well I showed him as well."

"You changed some child?" Seto cried, disgust ripe in his voice.

"Of course not. I killed him, and then I took that girls bag and dumped the body. Besides I only change girls. With one exception." His expression darkened for a moment before clearing "any way I don't think we can count that one, 'cause you look like a girl anyway Amelda."

**A/N** sorry it's so short and took so long to upload! Any way review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayal and Past Mistakes**

**A/N: **okay this chapter is mostly in the past explaining about how Amelda was changed and how he and Seto met. Sorry Serenity's not in this chapter either!

_5__th__ November 1678_

Amelda hurried home, it was his brother's birthday and he had promised not to be late for the party. His new long dark red cloak with the gold trim swirled around his ankles as he marched down the street; a mother and daughter who were shopping gave him a respectable bow.

His was Amelda. P. Bostanni (**A/N1**) the first son of the king's most trusted General and he was going to be his father's successor. He was just shy of his nineteenth birthday. His little brother Michael was going to be twelve, he was already training to be a priest in the Catholic Church.

Amelda opened the door to his family home, and stopped. Lying in the biggest pool of blood was his family, the servants and the first of the guest to arrive. He was frozen, his father was missing a good portion of his throat, his mother was lying face down, and her back was sliced up as if a wild animal had attacked her. And his brother oh god Michael.

The young boy was lying on his back, his neck was broken and most of his face was missing.

Amelda vision was going fuzzy when he was grabbed from behind. He felt a sharp pain in his neck and the life slowly leaving him. The assailant's wrist pressed down on Amelda's mouth and the boy had no choice up to drink the foul liquid forced down his throat.

Amelda woke to see a ceiling of a dingy hut. And the bluest pair of orbs he had ever seen. Amelda blinked a few times hoping to get his bearings when a hand roughly grabbed him under the chin and forced his face upwards, the blue orbs narrowed. Then Amelda realised they were eyes. Eyes that were attached to a face, a face half hidden by chestnut brown hair.

"Newbie. Should have known." The face said.

" Who are you?" Amelda tried to say it but his throat was dry and his voice came out as a gravely gasp. The face looked confused for a moment then reached behind him for something. The face's hand came back holding a small water bag to his lips and helped him drink. Amelda gave a disgusted splutter. That wasn't water. But it helped his throat so he forced himself to drink some more, it didn't taste so bad the second time, in fact it was very nice.

"Who are you?" Amelda asked this time the face understood him.

"Seth." He answered.

"Set? What is set?" Amelda asked.

"My name."

"What kind of name is that?"

"The name I was born with. You don't know what you are do you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm human" Amelda glared at the man.

"Not any more your not."

"What?" Amelda remembered the attacker. His family. His friends. His brother. "What happened?" he asked clutching his head.

"The dizziness will pass. As for what happened I'm not sure. I found you in the street, I recognised what you are."

"What I'm I?" looking to stare at the boy, his can't be that much older than me he thought.

"Vampire. But it is unusual for a sire to leave their child straight after the change. Your sire is either dead or he didn't mean to change you." The brunette started intently at Amelda before shaking his head and talking on, but it was as if he was now talking to himself. "Highly improbable. Sires don't abandon their children when they are Newbies.

"Sires? Children? What in the name of god are you on about?" Amelda snapped. He then said a quick prayer for using the Lord's name wrongly.

"_Sires are vampire that change humans. Children are what sires call the human they change. Newbies are what other vampires call a vampire newly changed." Seth sighed. "Look you need someone to teach you how to hunt. I'll do that but you follow my rules and you do as I say or you are going to end up as ash." the boy spoke bluntly. _

_Amelda seemed to think his options over. Then he nodded. "Okay, but I have a request." _

" _A request?"_

"_Yeah. I what you to help me find out who changed me."_

"_Why? You want a heartfelt reunion? " Seth snorted._

" _No. I want to kill it." Amelda stated. _

_Neither of them saw the pale blond head, which slipped away from the window with a dark smirk on its lips. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_12__th__ February 1909_

_Gozaburo's chief maid opened the door to three strangers. They were all soaked and all very handsome men. She blushed as the slightly ahead of the other two smile at her; he was very handsome with dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. _

_Then her throat was ripped out. Raphael stared down at her corpse, guilt and despair in his eyes. "Oh god what have I done? I'm so sorry Seth. I…I disappointed you." Before Seth could say anything, another maid followed by a butler and a big man in a smart suit. _

_The maid screamed and fainted at the sight of her college dead the butler froze; Raphael had killed them both before the other two had a chance. _

_The man in the suit grabbed Amelda and took a Swiss army knife out of his pocket. Amelda eye widened when his felt the prick of the knife just under his chin, while a vampire can heal themselves quickly a slit throat or a sharp object embedded in the direct centre of their heart would kill them. _

_Seth appeared behind Gozaburo "let him go." He snarled. Seth sank his teeth into the back of Gozaburo throat and tore out most of the man's spine. _

_Seto, Gozaburo's oldest son appeared a stared at the blood bath. Raphael acted without thinking and broke the boy's neck. Seth and Amelda stared at the blood on the floor, thinking what they had done. They had only wanted a place to stay to get out of the cold. _

_A small boy appeared he was younger than the other. He looked at his brother then at Seth. _

"_You look like my brother. You killed them didn't you?" _

"_Yes." Seth decided there was no point in trying to tell the boy that he had only killed one human in all his years and that it was his father. _

"_Would you take my brother's name? Our father never called him by his name."_

"_What is your brothers name?" Seth asked. _

"_Seto."_

"_I'll take your brother's name, but you must never tell any one of us."_

"_Deal" the boy held out his hand. Seth shook it. _

_Raphael looked suitably ashamed. Inside his was laughing._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Amelda stared at Raphael. Part of him was gleeful that his was right about their friend but that was mostly out weighed by dumb shock.

"But I'm older than you. You couldn't have changed me. I would have seen it, felt it." Amelda managed, his whole body felt numb.

Raphael threw his head and laughed. "Do you think you could go into my mind? You foolish boy, I only changed you because I thought you were a girl. I abandoned you straight after because why would I want a boy?"

Amelda shook his head, trying to clear it. When he had hatred and anger slammed into his heart and for once in his long lifetime he wanted to cause pain and death.

"You tricked us. You hurt Valon. You betrayed us."

" Yeah. Anything else?" Raphael wanted to know.

" You changed me. And that my old friend was your biggest mistake" Amelda looked up at Raphael, and the blonde felt fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marty studied the family. After finding the young boy's body they received an anonymous tip that Serenity was being held against her will at the old Kaiba mansion. Now Joey, Mai and Margaret Wheeler were insisting on coming with the police to get her.

"Fine. But stay out of our way." He gave a hard look at Joey before strapping on his weapon and marching out to debrief his team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As seven police cars roared up the road to Kaiba mansion, Raphael was thrown through the doors skidding on the gravel. The seven police cars screeched to a stop when they saw a young man struggling to his feet.

Another young man with flaming red hair was standing in the doorway. He wore a long grey trench coat and leather pants. Stripping off the coat he revealed that his was wearing a white tank top underneath. Tossing the coat carelessly by the door, the redhead walked calmly down the steps towards the blonde.

"Is that the best you can do, my child?" the blonde sneered through a bloody lip. Marty caught sight of pointy teeth and motioned his men to prepare their weapons.

"Don't call me your child! And to answer you question you are in for a lot more pain yet." The red head screamed. He slammed his fist into the blonde's face.

The blonde pivoted and grabbed the other's arms and wrapping a leg around the redhead's legs. So he was behind Amelda and locked Amelda hands in his, the position would have looked almost romantic is both males were not snarling at one another.

"You'll always be my child." Raphael leaned forward and ran his tongue up the side of Amelda's face because he knew it would annoy his child.

Amelda flinched at the contact, and then he shoved his head back and crashed it into Raphael's face.

Raphael and Amelda wrestled until Raphael was sitting on Amelda, pinning him down with his weight alone. Amelda brought his knee up into Raphael crotch. Raphael rolled off the slighter vampire in pain.

The cops had forgotten about rescuing the young girl. The two men before them had moved gracefully and viciously. If these were the men they had to protect that girl from they were going to lose.

Raphael was known crouching by Amelda, glaring at him with venom. "That was a poor and girlish trick, Amelda." He gasped.

" I thought I looked like a girl, that's why I'm here isn't it. You killed my family and changed me." Amelda roared.

" Ah yes, your family. Tell me Amelda how much of your brother's face was left when I was finished with him?" Raphael sneered.

"You son of a bitch!" Amelda screamed as he lunged forward, Raphael dodged and in a flash a hunting knife was in his hand. Without any hesitation he had plunged it in to Amelda's hip. The red head gave a cry of pain before falling to his knees.

The cops looked on unsure of what they could do and whom they should help.

A/N1: I didn't know what Amelda's last name was (I don't think you ever find out do you?) any way Amelda sounds kind of Italian to me so I tried to give him an Italian sounding last name.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Somewhere We Belong. **_

**A/n: **last chapter! Hope you like it. By the way, I don't know why the italics didn't come up in the previous chapter, so if it doesn't work in this chapter things that are in italics will be between '---'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelda clutched his hand to his hip. The pain was nearly unbearable, while the wound would heal it'll take time and he would need rest. And now wasn't the time for rest.

"Really Amelda, you can't defeat me. You're too weak." Raphael crowed.

Amelda reached and gripped the knife's hilt; his hand was slippery with his own blood. With a fast burst of energy and strength that came from pain, anger and fear, he tackled Raphael too the ground while yanking out the knife.

Amelda pressed the already bloody blade on the centre of Raphael's heart.

"I should kill you here, right now. For everything you have done. You deserve to die."

Amelda glanced up at the front door of Kaiba manor. Seto was walking out calmly, in his arms Valon was in a semi consciousness. Serenity was hurrying after them.

"And you will but not by me." He told the blonde vampire. Drawing his hand back Amelda promptly sank the knife in to Raphael's neck. Seto levered Valon up so the youngster was sitting behind Raphael.

Amelda withdrew the blade and Raphael's blood poured out, Seto forced Valon's mouth onto the wound. "Drink, Valon. You have to drink." Seto murmured.

"You can't do this! You'll damn yourself." Raphael protested, and then gave a scream of agony and rage as Valon sank his fangs into his neck and took back the blood that was stolen from him.

And Amelda watched his family's murderer die at another's hand. '_Or mouth' _he thought with dry humour.

The police stared, fear was telling them to run, while their legs couldn't seem to be able to move. Marty pushed forward and was about to fire a round from his gun, when he heard a voice in his head. ' _Don't do that. We are not hurting you._' The voice was commanding but it seemed to have some sort of plea in it. Spinning around looking for the source of the voice his eyes fell on the red head that was fighting the blonde. He was looking straight at Marty with a strong cold look.

Marty lowered his gun and stared. Serenity was still standing behind the two brunettes. She didn't look scared. Actually she looked…relieved.

After what seemed like an eternity of Raphael's screaming, Valon lifted his head and slipped in to the comfortable semi consciousness he had found. Seto picked him up and carried him back towards the house; Amelda had an arm draped over Seto's shoulder to support him, as his hip was likely to give way if he tried to walk on it without help.

As they passed the group of police, Marty caught snippets of their conversation.

"Only you would go and get stabbed in the ass…"

"It was my hip…"

"Whatever…"

"You know guys I really fancy some French toast." The brunette in Seto's arms piped up. All three men laughed.

When they reached Serenity, Seto stopped and studied her for a moment.

"Go to your family. That's where you belong." He told her.

Serenity wanted to call him back, to tell him…to tell him what exactly? There wasn't anything to tell. They were too different.

Seto continued into the house with his surrogate brothers. He didn't look back. He couldn't. If he did he would hold her close and ask her to…ask her to what? There wasn't anything he could ask her. They were too different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serenity was silent when her family gathered her in hugs and kisses and told her they were glad she was okay. She was silent when the police cruiser took her home, Mai, Joey and Margaret had protested at Marty's suggestion that Serenity might want to give her statement at the police station.

It wasn't until she was safe in her room; with the door locked and her music blaring out did she let herself weep out the rest of her shattered heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai was worried about Serenity. It had been three days since she had come home. Her mother had gone home, they had all agreed that Serenity should stay with her brother for a while. Except Serenity, she hadn't agreed or protested. She hadn't said anything.

She had given her statement to the detective and had refused to name the four strangers she had stayed with despite the detective's questioning and accusations.

Flashback 

' "_So are you telling me that they never told you their names?" Marty asked, disbelief in his tone obvious. _

"_Yes they told me." Serenity answered. _

"_Well?" _

"_I'm not telling you."_

"_Why?"_

" _They asked me not to."_

"_They didn't want to be named? Sounds suspicious to me."_

"_Really? It sounds more like they want tot protect their privacy to me." Serenity retorted. She had then gotten up and locked herself in her room again.'_

Flashback end 

Mai sighed as she knocked on Serenity's door again. Serenity hadn't even come out to eat. Mai and Joey had left food outside her door but the food was always left to go cold.

"C'mon honey. Open the door." Mai pleaded. Knocking again.

"No." came the only answer.

"Please? I have food."

"I'm not hungry."

"You'll feel better if you eat."

"Okay." The door opened. Serenity was standing there in her oversized tie-dye t-shirt looking pale and drawn. Mai walked in and set the food on the bed. Sitting next to it Mai looked at Serenity with a piercing look.

"Okay hon. I'm going to cut the crap, what the hells wrong with you."

"Well that was cutting the crap wasn't it?" Serenity muttered, she closed the door again and leaned against it.

"Why are you acting like you wanted to go back?" Mai asked.

"I…I love him." Serenity whispered.

"Who?" Mai asked looking confused.

"Him." Serenity said simply.

"One of the guys who helped you?" Mai asked.

Serenity nodded glumly. Then before she could stop herself, she spilled everything to Mai. How they were vampires, how they had helped her and how she fell in love with Seto.

Mai looked awed at Serenity. She thought of what she had with Joey. Would she give up her life for him? The answer was simple: yes, without a moments hesitation.

"Okay Serenity, this is what we're going to do."

"You'll help me?" Serenity pleaded hopefully.

Mai nodded. Then pulled the smaller girl into a hug and burst into tears.

"Oh, baby girl, I'll miss you. Leave Joey and your mother to me." Mai wiped her eyes, leaving black smudges from her make-up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto stared out to the back garden of the house from the balcony in his room. His long trench coat billowed out behind him with the wind. Shortly after The Incident the police had come knocking, none of them had opened the door and the police had come to the conclusion that they had abandoned the house.

It reminded him when he had watched an episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, just to see what the mortals thought of vampires, he remembered the librarian, whatever the old mans name had been, said in the second episode of the first season. He had said humans rationalised what they can and forget what they can't. It was true.

Seto turned away from the balcony. Amelda and Valon were still bed stricken and Seto had his hands full tending to both of them. But it wasn't his housemates that kept him up when he should have been asleep.

It was Her. He had no right to think about her. Or that one kiss they shared.

Seto heard the small gasp and spun around, it was as if it was a dream. She was standing there; she was wearing a pair of khaki combat trousers and a matching vest over a sleeveless turtleneck army print top. She had a matching bandanna in her hair.

"What are you doing her?" Seto asked in shock.

Serenity started fidgeting with one of her auburn locks, Mai had told Joey and although her brother had been set against it he understood how she felt. Serenity's mother had left her without a word when they told her; Mai later found out that Margaret had left for America.

"I came back." She whispered. She kept her head down, as she was afraid to look at him.

"I can see that for myself. Why?" his voice came out cold, it was his only defence against her.

"Because I wanted to." She still wouldn't look at him.

"That's not a answer. What's the truth Serenity?" annoyed that she wasn't looking at him in the eye Seto reached out and forced her chin up with one finger.

"I love you." She whispered sadly.

"Serenity, I can't give you what you want."

"Oh and you know what I want?" she snapped angrily. She jerked her chin out of his hold and glared up at him. She looked just like she did when they first met.

"Serenity I'm 5000 years old... you should be doing things girls your age normally do." Seto murmured he stroked a hand through her hair.

" Well that takes liking older men to a whole new level." Serenity made an attempt to lighten the mood.

"This isn't a joke. I not for you." Seto gripped her upper arms painfully. "Do you think we're all going liver happily ever after?"

"Don't push me away. Seto I love you, I know I shouldn't and that it means I'll die to be with you and I'll do that."

"You'll die for me?" Seto asked he looked scared.

"Yes." Serenity whispered. She didn't flinch when she felt his teeth on her neck, although she couldn't stop herself from giving a quiet scream when they pierced her neck. Seto slashed a deep cut on his wrist and Serenity drank his blood without hesitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelda smiled. '_Finally'_ he mused. Valon looked up at his friend, Amelda was well enough to walk now but he ran out of energy quicker than when he was at full strength. While Valon was still too weak to get out of bed yet and had convinced the redhead to stay and keep him company.

"What are you smiling at?" Valon asked.

"Seto just found something important. Looks like that girl's gonna be a permanent fixture around here."

"Yeah? That's great." Valon cried his face lit up with pleasure.

'_It was great'_ Amelda thought softly. Seto finally found where he belonged just like Serenity. '_And it all happened when the rain fell…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and the whole story! Please review.


End file.
